Where Love Is Found
by Kattan Tieguchi
Summary: An alteration of episode 362 where Tousirou and Yukio's fight doesn't end with a winner and a loser. Toushirou X Yukio WARNING: Yaoi boyXboy. Rated M for a reason.


**Warning: Yaoi boyXboy**

**I DO NOT own bleach or any of these characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio's POV<strong>

"Oh I see, you're an abandoned child." Those icy words pierced through my heart like a sword. My eyes widen in shock. No, he's wrong!

"No, I wasn't abandoned! I abandoned my stupid parents! I made that choice! You have no right to say anything about it! I transferred all of my dad's money over to me and destroyed his company." I was smiling now at the memory. "If you ignore your children, they learn all different kinds of things. They're stupid for not realizing that! That feeling when I saw on the news that they had committed suicide…" Wait something's not right. Suddenly and quietly Toushirou was now behind me. How?

"You lost focus from being so busy telling your story." Gently he pushed against me with his palm and I stumbled a few steps forward into his trap. Stepping on ice, I could feel it freezing around me just like my fear. I won't show it on my face though.

"Dammit!" I panic and start to press my buttons in a rush desperate for something to work. My eyes widen in fear as my fullbring freezes over and all choices to escape are at a dead end. He appears behind me and my fear heightens even more.

"What's wrong? They're set to follow me until they crush me. Are you sure you don't want to shut them down?"

"Huh?" I look over at my monsters to see them looking straight us with the intent to kill. What should I do? They spring forward at us and I can't help but let out a loud scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" A wave of ice passes me and freezes my monsters in place before they smash into a million pieces and crash to the ground. Why do these tears fall now? I hate those who take pity on others so why do I cry in relief that he has taken pity on me? "Why did you take pity on me?" I ask with waterfalls for tears.

"I didn't take pity on you." Then why? My tears keep flowing even if I hate this bastard that saved me. "And I'm not interested in your past. There's no guarantee that this dimension and the others dimensions will disappear if I kill you. So how about I make you a deal?" He finally turns around to stare in my tear filled eyes while his harsh eyes start to soften.

"Don't take pity on me now. Finish. What is this deal?" I say with more tears falling down. Why am I crying still? Am I scared to die?

"I'm sorry. I can't kill you now, so forget the deal." Toushirou turns away from me again but not before I see a small blush spread upon his face. Why is he blushing? My mind works quickly and I come to the hypothesis that he might… like me? My cheeks too start to heat up at the thought but quickly dismiss the idea because he is my enemy. Despite my protest my heart beat quickens and I can't help but play with the idea of someone liking me if just a little. What if I test him?

"If you're not going to kill me then how are you going to rescue your friends?" I ask with curiosity. Will he finally come to his senses and kill me or will he beg me to release his friends? A sudden cracking noise brings me back out of my thoughts as the ice around me brakes besides the ice around my arms so I'm mostly free. I look up in shock to be face to face with Toushirou as he leans towards me and connectes our lips. M-my first kiss was stolen by a guy!

It was a timid sweet kiss at first but as it went on it intensified. He bit my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave to him and I couldn't help but lean into the kiss more. My crotch area was starting to get tight and before I had the control to stop him, he started to unbutton each button one at a time until my long coat was pulled back to my elbows. I was getting swept away by those beautiful eyes and I can't do anything to stop it. "If you don't release my friends now I won't stop until you do." He challenged but I could tell he didn't want to stop either.

"Not in a million years." By now I was on my butt with my legs spread apart while Toushirou was on his knees with one hand on my waist and the other through my blond locks. He started to kiss my neck, leaving hickeys along my neck before he started to suck and nip at one of my nipples. Why am I getting so hot despite the cold emitting from the ice? My erection was so tight against my pants that I let out a little whimper of pain. Toushirou catching on started to rub the front of my pants and I let one moan after another emit from my mouth. He leaned down and captured my lips once again to silence them. Before I realized my pants were down to my knees, my erect member standing free.

"Go on your hands and knees now." I did as I was told as i watched as Toushirou started to strip out of his clothes so that his black kimono was open and his under wear was discarded to also show his member which was as hard as mine. He's getting aroused by this too? Toushirou slid under me so I was above his member while he was under mine. "Suck." He ordered before he started to suck on mine. I once again started to moan out but I quickly covered them up by obeying his command and sucking.

I could slowly feel myself slip into unbearable pleasure as my climax was nearing. I-I can't hold on much longer! Without warning he slipped a digit into my entrance and I couldn't help but wiggle at the weird feeling of it. "We're going all the way?" I ask with a hint of fright and happiness. Will he fill the hole of my loneliness? Toushirou answered my question by entering another digit and this time it did hurt as he started to stretch my hole out by scissoring it. Then as if the pain was never there he rammed his fingers into that one good spot and I let a full out moan escape from my lips. "T-there! Do it again!" I plea out in pleasure. He complied to my pleasure but this time he hit it with three digits and I screamed out as white danced across my vision as I came into his mouth.

I fell to the side completely spent but Toushirou had different plans for me. He crawled over to me and spread my legs apart with his member poking at my entrance. "Wait, Toushirou." Without hearing me out he plunged his member deep within me and I could feel the tears collecting at the edges of my eyes. Without waiting for me to get used the intrusion, he moved in and out of me in a slow pace. My head snapped back in pleasure as he hit that spot repeatedly hard and fast. "Ahhhh, faster Toushirou!" Doing the opposite, he stopped and grabbed ahold of my waist and pulled me onto his lap. Understanding what he wanted I steadied myself by hooking my arms around his neck and I started to move my hips up and down.

I let moan after moan escape my lips as I could feel his member digging deeper into me than before. "I-I going to cum." I state as my climax was near. To my surprise and disappointment Toushirou grabs my member at the base and tightly wrapped his fingers around it.

"Not yet. I will let you cum if you let my friends go." He said and despite his words he continues to fuck me deep in my ass. Sadness washed over me as I realize the depressing truth. He never liked me… He only did this so he could rescue his friends.

Tears welled up in my eyes and as I spoke they fell, "I get it. You don't like me just like my parents. All you care about are your friends and you only did this so I would free them. I should have known from the beginning." Every one of my words pierced through my heart like ice and I couldn't help hope that I was wrong.

I was utterly shocked when gentle hands brushed through my hair and turned my face so I now faced Toushirou before I was captured by his lips. When he broke our kiss he whispered gentle words. "I love you Yukio. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise." With that he started to stroke my member fast while he moved his member fast and hard in and out of my ass. As I came, my whole body tensed around Toushirou's member causing him to cum shortly after me. I relaxed my body and leaned against his body with my head against his shoulders.

Knowing I can't stay like this forever with this happiness I got off my beloved Toushirou and kneeled in front of him. "I'll release your friends now so you can undo it." As I finished he nodded and the ice finally broke from my wrists and I was free to use my fullbring once again. The thought crossed my mind and I was ashamed it did, I could very well kill him now since he is so defenseless. I shook my head and I was about to release everyone when I noticed a very important button was lit up. A crimson blush spread across my face as I stared at it in disbelief.

"What?" He asked with curiosity.

"Shiiiiiit." I swore at the heavens for this cruel turn in events.

"OMG! That was the hottest thing I have ever heard. I didn't know you could make those sounds Yu-ki-o~! Invite me to your wedding and bridal shower! Congrats Yukio and Toushirou!" Riruka said in a fangirl voice. My cheeks flared the color of a tomato and to the looks of it Toushirou did the same. How could this happen.

"W-w-w-w-what? Yukio why the fuck was your speaker on?" Toushirou said panicked and embarrassed. Putting the dots together I finally realized how it all happened.

"Fuck! It probably happened when you froze my wrists together and the ice probably pushed down on a button…" Why did this have to happen? I quickly shut off the speaker and turn to Toushirou in an apologetic manner.

"It's fine. Now that we are in privacy I wanted to ask you if… if you wanted to come back to the soul society with me. I know that we don't even really know each other so you can refuse my offer but I really like you so…" Toushirou looked away with a light blush and I could hear the anticipation in his voice.

I couldn't help but smile and attack my lover with a tight hug. "Do you really mean it? I can really leave this place and live with you? I love you, Toushirou!" I snuggle up to him and just realizing that I forgot a very important detail, I quickly press a button on my fullbring and release everyone from their confinements.

"I love you too but I can't stay here. I need to make sure everyone is okay. I'll come back for you after the battle, alright?" Toushirou said as he started to get changed once again and I nodded at my lover and enemy. Love can be found at the weirdest places…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for reading this and I hope you weren't disappointed. I hope this didn't ruin it for anyone who isn't caught up on Bleach and no they don't have sex in bleach. In the beginning of this fanfic I got lines from the English subs in the anime and then I just changed the ending of their fight a little… okay a lot. Anyway please review!<strong>


End file.
